


Jace gets the D (dad)

by Aku_Cinta_Kamu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Alec Lightwood assigns Jace Wayland a Dad, Corporal Punishment, Gen, If you do not have a dad, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland Needs A Dad, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Jace needs to be dadded, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, OC Dad character, Spanking, That's it, after the war in the books i guess, but i read them a long time ago so nice and nonspecific otherwise, exhausted Alec Lightwood, i guess, just giving Jace a dad who doesn't do him incredible amounts of emotional damage okay, no real time period guys, non-consensual dad assignment, not really show compliant i guess, not sexual spanking guys, one will be assigned to you, spur of the moment decisions that lead to good things instead of bad things, that's the fic, they treat Jace like a kid bc hes acting like one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aku_Cinta_Kamu/pseuds/Aku_Cinta_Kamu
Summary: When Jace makes yet another stupid decision and ends up endangering himself and others, Alec has had enough. If Jace is going to act like a kid, he's going to get treated as one.Basically Alec assigns Jace a dad because Jace needs a dad so much. He's had like three and they were all shitty so I'm giving Jace a good dad and you can't stop me.





	Jace gets the D (dad)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry and so tired.
> 
> I will edit this as soon as my eyes open back up all the way, which will probably be tomorrow. But for now, take this unedited work! Tell me if I should keep going/if you're interested in more or if it's a bad idea that came out of my brain due to sleep deprivation.

When the news came, Alec had spent the past three days virtually sleepless. The institute had been eating his time away as of late: as soon as he struck one item from his to-do list, two more would replace it. On top of this, he hadn’t seen Magnus in days: every time he tried to leave the institute there would be a situation which couldn’t wait and he’d be stuck at work again.

So when Alec got the news that he was needed in the infirmary, he was already at the end of his rope. He walked in to see Jace sitting on a bed next to a new recruit he didn’t know the name of. Some teen who had been sent to the institute after the war. There were a lot of shadowhunters sent to the New York Institute when the war was over: it seemed that they would take any excuse to come see the heroes who had stopped Valentine for good. Parents would send their children to train with the Lightwoods because they thought it was the best place for them to get real training. With the influx of new faces, it wasn’t odd that Alec didn’t recognize the teen, even as the head of the institute. He also didn’t recognize the child who was helping the workers on rotation in the infirmary.

Assessing the situation quickly, Alec turned to Izzy, who was chewing Jace out rather emphatically.

“Stop.” Alec’s voice was commanding; he wasn’t called here as a brother but as the head of the institute. With that in mind, he took a breath and asked “What happened?”

“Jace was out on patrol with some of the new guys and they came across an obviously magical sword in a room full of demons. Instead of following protocol and sending for backup,” her voice became very hard and pointed, “he decided it was a good idea to pick it up and use it against the demons. It was cursed.”

The kid in the bed spoke up, “It was like he was suddenly fighting with them instead of against them. Every time he swung the sword it would be misdirected towards one of us.” He gestured towards his arm, which was wrapped in bandages. “I didn’t think Jace was going to come at me, I wasn’t paying attention.” He looked ashamed.

“Hey, now. This isn’t your fault, uh…”

“Noel, Noel Sunborn.”

“Right. Noel, this one isn’t on you. This one is entirely Jace’s fault.”

“Hey! I didn’t know it was going to--” Alec interrupted Jace before he could get any further.

“No! No you didn’t know what it was going to do. You had no idea what you were doing when you picked up an _obviously enchanted_ weapon and decided to use it. And what happened? Not only did you end up not helping in the fight against the demons, you _actively hurt_ someone on your team who you were supposed to be mentoring!” Alec was furious. He hadn’t been this mad at Jace in years, couldn’t remember the last time his parabatai had done something so incredibly stupid.

Alec took a deep breath. The room was silent, in suspense, waiting for Alec’s next statement. But Alec didn’t know what to say. He was exhausted and had no clue how to get through to his brother how dangerous his behavior had been. Honestly, a child would know better!

Just then, there was a clang as the little boy helping the healers ran into a desk. A slow grin spread over Alec’s face. Jace suddenly looked nervous.

Alec walked over to the boy who was apologizing profusely for knocking things off the desk.

“Hi,” he said, in a voice that he used only with children, a voice so opposite to the formal head-of-the-institute voice that he had just been using that the change was jarring. “I’m Alec.”

The kid looked up at him in wonder. “I know,” he said, “you’re my hero.” Then the kid ducked his head, embarrassed, as if he hadn’t meant to say that. Alec put on a kind smile.

“What’s your name?” he asked softly. 

The boy looked up, with wide eyes upon realizing that he had forgotten his manners.

“Oh! I’m Eliot Whitewell! I’m seven. Pappa sent me to help in the infirmary because he says I’m accident prone and it’ll be good for me to learn to fix myself up in case he’s not there.” Eliot pronounced the words ‘accident prone’ carefully, and Alec could tell that he was quoting something his father must have said to him.

“That’s very smart of him. It’s good to some basic healing skills. Listen, Eliot, I was wondering if you could help me out. Do you have a minute?”

Eliot looked skeptical. “I’m not very good at healing yet.”

Alec gave him another little smile. “That’s okay, that’s not what I need your help with.” Eliot brightened up and then started nodding.

“Okay! I can help.”

Alec led him over to Jace’s bed.

“Eliot, this is Jace, my parabatai. Jace, this is Eliot. He’s seven.”

Jace looked confused and a little pale. Wherever this was going, he didn’t like it. “Alec what--”

He was silenced with a hard glare.

“Eliot, have you ever touched your Pappa’s weapons without permission before?” he asked the child. It was an easy question to answer: every shadowhunter child must have done it once or twice growing up. Alec knew he had.

Eliot looked a little ashamed. “Yeah. Pappa was really mad. He said it wasn’t safe.”

“He was right. It’s okay, you’re not in trouble right now,” he said, noticing that Eliot looked a little nervous. “Jace touched something he wasn’t supposed to when he was on patrol. It was dangerous and he got Noel hurt.”

Eliot looked at Jace with wide eyes. It hadn’t ever occurred to him that one of his heroes could possibly mess up like that. Alec continued after a beat.

“I’m trying to decide what to do to make sure Jace doesn’t put himself or someone else in danger like that again. What did your dad do when you touched his weapons?”

Eliot looked down and said. “I got a spanking.”

“And did you ever touch one of his weapons again?” Eliot shook his head. “Thank you, Eliot. Do you think you could fetch your father for me?” Eliot nodded and ran out of the infirmary.

“Alec, I didn’t mean to---” 

“Noel, are you staying in the infirmary tonight?” Alec interrupted Jace again, not even glancing in his direction. At this point Alec was less angry than exhausted, but he had to keep up the appearance. Alec knew that Jace hated it when he was angry, and he really needed this lesson to sink in. Just thinking about what could have happened to Jace if the weapon had a different curse on it was enough to make him feel sick.

“No, they wrapped my arm and said I was free to go. I was only here because they were calling you to deal with…. Uh… the situation.”

“Alright then. You’re free to go. Next time someone on your team is doing something stupid that you can’t talk them out of, call for backup.” Noel nodded but didn’t move.

“Dismissed, Sunborn.”

“Sir.” He nodded, rose from the bed, and left the room to the tension that was building.

They sat in silence for the two minutes that it took for Eliot to return with his father. Every time someone tried to speak, Alec would silence them with a glare or a gesture. They didn’t try very many times.

Liam Whitewall stepped into the infirmary, holding his son’s hand. Alec recognized the man: he had been on patrol with Liam before and knew that he was a steady man with a good head on his shoulders. He had come from the Seattle institute, one of the few who had been sent to New York by the clave. He had arrived only a few months before the war had ended.

Now that Alec knew that Eliot was Liam’s son, he could definitely see it. Even at seven, Eliot already had Liam’s large frame. He didn’t, however, hold himself with the same kind of grace that Liam had. The man was 6’2”, broad across his chest and shoulders and sturdy as the trunk of a tree. He moved with a practiced ease and agility that was a testament to his devotion to his training.

“You needed me, Sir?”

“Hello Liam, will you step outside with me for a minute?” The man nodded.

Alec sent a glare to Jace. “Izzy, don’t let him go anywhere.”

“Don’t worry, hermano. I’ll keep him here,” she said. Her voice revealed how angry she was at Jace, an anger that Alec recognized was born of the same kind of fear Alec had. Jace, to his credit, didn’t try to say anything. It seemed he had finally recognized that he had messed up.

Alec stepped out of the infirmary and closed the door. The hallway was quiet and the doors to the infirmary were designed to keep sound out.

“Liam, I was wondering if I could have your help with something. And I want you to know right now that I am not asking this as the head of the institute, but as a friend. I know you don’t know me very well, but… well, I trust your judgement.”

“What’s going on, Alec?” The man’s tone was concerned.

“You are familiar with my parabatai, yes?” Liam nodded. Alec quickly explained what Jace had done. “And this isn’t the first time he’s done something like this. Jace is rash. He’s usually putting himself in danger, but this is the first time he’s dragged someone with him that didn’t know how to handle him. And Noel got hurt because of it.”

“With all due respect, Alec, I don’t understand how this is relevant to me. Why are you telling me this?” Alec sighed.

“Jace has never had a stable father.” Liam was kind enough not to mention that Alec had just thrown a slight against his own father. He had seen the way the Lightwood parents acted, and to say that he didn’t approve of what he saw was an understatement.

“I need someone who would be willing to take him on for a while. I have an idea, and it’s kind of a crazy one, but I haven’t slept in a while so go with me on this.” Liam nodded, amused.

“I want to put Jace on probation. He acted like a child today, so I can see no punishment more suitable than treating him like one. You have Eliot so I thought that maybe I could pair the two up and Jace would be assigned the same duties, the same training, hell, the same bedtime.” There was a grin spreading across Liam’s normally stoic face, but it fell into seriousness as Alec continued.

“I need to get through to him Liam, I need someone to get through to him. And he won’t take it from me. At this rate, I’m going to lose him before we’re thirty.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Alec wasn’t even sure what Liam was agreeing to.

“Okay. I’ll take him in, on one condition. When this punishment is over, I want the right to act as Jace’s guardian. I won’t give him stability, even for a short period of time, and then rip it away from him. If I’m going to do this, I’m doing it right.” Alec blinked. That was not at all what he had expected.

“I… of course. Yes, thank you. So, what exactly is the plan here? Do I just… do I turn him over to you now? Do I talk to him first?” Liam looked amused.

“I’ll take care of it from here, but the punishment needs to come from the head of the institute. So you tell him that he’s being put under my supervision, that he’s going to do what I ask and I have the right to punish him if he misbehaves.” Alec nodded, a little dizzy. Jace was going to hate him for this. But he didn’t care. Jace could hate him all he wanted, so long as he was alive to do it.

“Okay. Are you going to take care of the punishment for today as well?” Liam nodded.

“I believe Eliot already told you how I handle that.” Alec’s eyes widened.

“You’re going to spank him?” He asked, incredulously. Liam’s amusement grew, and he dropped a hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“If he’s going to act like a kid, he’ll be treated like one,” he said. Alec took a steadying breath and nodded.

“Okay. Yeah, okay. Jace is going to hate me for this forever, but I don’t care.” Liam looked at him closely.

“You need to go to bed, kid. Don’t worry about Jace, I’ll take care of him. But you, you’re exhausted. You need to sleep.” Alec nodded.

“I keep trying to leave but things keep coming up. I haven’t been able to make it to a bed in three days. I’m just running on caffeine and determination at the moment. And I really want to go to my boyfriend’s apartment and just forget that this is all happening, but--” 

“Okay, okay. Slow down,” Liam’’s hand came around to cup the back of Alec’s neck, steadying him. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to put me in charge of Jace. You’re going to put your sister in charge of the institute, and you’re going to leave for the next 24 hours. You’re going to run yourself into the ground, kid. Go see your boyfriend. Get some sleep. The institute will still be standing when you come back.”

Alec took a deep breath, then nodded. “Okay. Thanks Liam. Thank you. Sorry for dragging you into this, I know you didn’t ask to be involved but I saw Eliot and it was all very spur of the moment.”

Liam laughed. “I’m happy to do this, Alec. And honestly, it will probably be good for Eliot, too. We lost his mom in the war, we were trying for a baby, we never wanted him to grow up alone. If this goes well, maybe he’ll get a brother after all.” Alec smiled.

The infirmary was just as quiet and just as tense when Alec and Liam walked back in. Eliot had left with the healers: Alec knew they were close by, but they had probably moved to another room to give them privacy. Alec appreciated that. He took a breath, and looked at his brother.

Jace looked miserable. He was putting on a brave face, but he was scared. When he met his parabatai’s eyes, he could see that Jace was feeling guilty.

“Jace, this is Liam Whitewell, Eliot’s father. Liam, this is Jace.”

“Hi Jace. It’s nice to meet you, Liam said kindly.” Jace blinked.

“Nice to meet you too,” he said quietly.

“Your brother told me what happened today. He’s asked me to act as your guardian during your probation.” Jace looked alarmed.

“Wait-- probation? Alec, you’re putting me on probation for this? I can’t believe you, you---”

“Jace, stop.” Alec said. His tone left no room for argument. “Yes. You will be going on probation. And as you seem to be incapable of acting like an adult, during the period of your probation you’re not going to be treated as one. For the next three months, you are going to be staying with Liam and Eliot. You are going to follow all the rules Liam gives you and he will be allowed to punish you as he sees fit."

Jace looked murderous. "You won't do this to me Alec. You're my parabatai, you can't--"

"Oh I believe you'll find that I can, and I will. For the next three months, you are seven years old." Alec softened slightly. "Liam will take care of you, Jace. It's okay." With that, and a glance at his sister, Alec left the room.

Someone tried to stop him on the way out the door, but he kept moving. "Izzy is in charge. If anyone else contacts me for any reason before I come back, there will be hell to pay."

Alec hailed a cab and collapsed into the back seat, fingering the key in his pocket. Liam would take care of Jace. It was time to go home to his boyfriend, his Magnus, who would take care of him.


End file.
